Underground Troubles
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: Dawn gets trapped in the underground tunnel system! She finds Paul, or rather he finds her, who is also lost. Will opposites attract? Ikarishipping! Also this is a result of boredom. You have been warned. I wrote this in Math class. CHAPPIE 3 UP!
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I have some Pokemon in my closet . NOT! I don't own Pokemon --

This is my first Pokemon fanfic so no flames please.

Dawn trudged along wearily. _Does this tunnel ever end?_ She thought miserably. She sighed and sat down, her head in her hands. _If only Team Rocket wouldn't keep trying to steal our Pokemon._ Dawn's thought's wandered to earlier that day:

Flashback

_Team Rocket's machine, built for digging, was trying to snag Pikachu, when the little yellow rodent jumped out of the way. Team Rocket didn't notice and grabbed Dawn instead. The machine drilled a hole in the ground and ended up in the underground tunnel system. They noticed that instead of Pikachu, they had caught Dawn, so they released her and went back up the hole to try their luck with Pikachu again._

End Flashback

Dawn sighed again. "I'll never get out of here!" She yelled. She put her face back in her hands, but looked up again when she heard footsteps. "Eep!" Dawn screeched as the footsteps' echo sent a swarm of Zubat flying overhead.

"Are you _trying_ to make me deaf?" A cold voice came from the direction of the footsteps.

"P-Paul!?" Came Dawn's shocked reply.

"Yeah so?

"Um, well, I, uh, didn't really, you know, expect to see anyone down here." She stuttered nervously. _Why am I stuttering so much?_

"Whatever, troublesome girl.

"Hey! MY NAME'S DAWN!!" Dawn shrieked angrily.

"Whatever."

"No! Not whatever! Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"A cold hearted, ignorant, self-centered, egotistic jerk!"

"Whatever."

"Would you stop saying that?!"

"Whatever."

"Argh! I'm out of here! Whatever!" Dawn was about to storm way when she realized what she had said. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "OMG! Your 'whatever ness' is rubbing off on me!" Dawn said in mock alarm. Paul narrowed his eyes at her immature behavior. What Dawn didn't know was that deep, deep, deep, (Two minutes and thirty seconds later) deep down, her words, a cold hearted, ignorant, self-centered, egotistic jerk, had really hurt him. Of course he would never let her know that.

Dawn stared at Paul. He had this weird, distant look on his face. "Hello? Anybody home? Earth to Paul?" She waved a hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. Paul blinked and came out of La-La Land. **(A/N: It's kind of hard to imagine him in La-La Land. I mean I've never seen him there and I take daily vacations. Lol.)** and gave Dawn a long, cold stare. "What?"

"Did I say anything?"

"Umm...no..."

"Then why'd you ask, 'what?'

"'Cause you were staring at me."

"So?"

"So, you're a pervert!" She stuck her tongue out, turned her back, and crossed her arms.

"What?" Paul rolled his eyes in frustration and started to walk away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of this stupid tunnel."

"You know the way out?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"…no…but I plan to find it."

"Could I come with you?"

"Where are those loser friends of yours?"

"Somewhere above ground I guess-hey! They aren't losers!"

"Whatever."

"So can I come with you?"

"Whatever." Dawn squealed in delight and skipped towards him singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Yay! Go Ikarishipping! Ahem. Please review! I'll be sure to update daily!

Panda


	2. I'd Lie

Yay

Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks so much to my reviewers:

Rissyychan

The biggest Ikarishipping Fan

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Or the song "I'd Lie" By Taylor Swift.

On with the Chappie!

--

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Dawn was still singing the song after _two hours_.

"Would you shut up?!" Paul couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine." Dawn answered. But she couldn't keep quiet for long. She starting humming the "Mission Impossible" theme song. "Doo, doo, doo, doo."

"Are you ever quiet?"

"Nah." Dawn yawned. **(A/N: Yay! I rhymed!)** "But I'm tired. Can we stop and rest?"

"Whatever."

"Where is there to stop though?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Then if we're not going to stop, I'm going to have to keep singing. We're off-"

"NO! I mean, no. We'll find a place for you to rest."

"This is perfect!" Dawn said bouncing up and down. They had found a small cave in a pretty secretive area.

"Now I know why your friends ditched you." Paul muttered under his breath.

"They didn't ditch me!"

"Whatever."

"Grrrr…. good night!" Dawn growled. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Five minutes later she opened them again.

"What is it now?" Paul asked grumpily.

"I can't sleep. What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What's your favorite color?"

"Uh, green?"

"Hmmm…"

"What now?"

"What's your birthday?" **(A/N: By the way I am totally making all of this info up. Lol.)**

"July 17th. Why?"

Dawn ignored his question. "Got any sisters?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions? But yes I do." Paul reached into his pack and pulled out a picture of a very pretty girl with long violet hair and dark purple eyes.

"She's pretty." Paul grunted and layed back. Dawn was about to close her eyes again when a song popped into her head. She started singing quietly under her breath.

I don't think that passenger seat Has ever looked this good to me

"Hey Paul?"

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"No. I don't think I'll ever fall in love."

"Hm."

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the 17th

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie

_Do I really love him? _Dawn thought shocked._ Maybe._

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the 17th

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie

"It's true…" Dawn whispered.

He stands there then walks away

My God if I could only say,

"I'm holding every breath for you."

He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through

Everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up

Is, "My God he's beautiful."

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

Dawn sighed and looked at her sleeping companion** (A/N: Companion? o0)** "What's wrong with me?" She murmured quietly.

Yes I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Oh and it kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him, I'd lie.

Dawn smiled and for the first time, she was glad Team Rocket had tried to steal Pikachu.

--

Ok. I was planning on this being a twoshot. But if I get 3 more reviews, then I will continue it. 'Kay?


	3. Everything CLICK'S Into Place

It's been like a month

It's been like a month. I planned on making this a Twoshot but…I couldn't break my reviewers hearts, so here I am! This Chappie is dedicated to Sakura 2010-shs.

Disclaimer: No way will I ever own Pokemon.

--

Dawn rolled over in her sleep and tapped one of her Pokeballs. "Pachirisu, use Spark…" She mumbled in her sleep. The little electric Pokemon came out yawning.

"Pachi? (What is it?)" It put a paw to its head, thinking. "Pachi, Pachi. (Oh yeah, Spark." It's fur cackled as blue electricity danced across it's pelt.

"Ah!" Dawn shot up, her hair frizzing in all directions, some areas of it were smoking. "Argh…return." Dawn grumbled, holding up Pachirisu's Pokeball. Pachirisu obeyed and disappeared in a flash of red light. "And Piplup, come on out and help my poor hair with Bubblebeam!" She said quietly, not wanting to wake up Prune Head.

"Pip Piplup! (All right!)" It said, smoothening down Dawn's hair.

"Thanks. Now return." And Piplup too disappeared into the red light (A/N: NO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!). "Now what? I'm booored. Hmm…" She decided to sing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua (A/N: I personally despise this song, buut… a reviewer asked for it and who am I to ignore my reviewers?).

Hi, Barbie.  
Hi, Ken!

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump in…_

_I'm a Barbie Girl  
In a Barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair  
Undress me everywhere  
Imagination  
Life is your creation._

_Come on, Barbie let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In a Barbie world  
Life in plastic  
It's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair  
Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_Life is your creation._

_I'm a blond bimbo girl  
In the fantasy world_

_Dress me up  
Make it tight  
I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll  
Rock 'n' roll  
Feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here_

_Touch me there_

_Hanky Panky_

_You can touch_

_You can play_

_If you say: "I'm always yours"._

"In Lugia's name, shut the hell up!" Paul shouted.

"You interrupted my so-ong." Dawn whined.

"Yeah, well your lucky I didn't 'interrupt' your breathing!"

"Psh. Let's just go." Dawn huffed. She crawled out of the tunnel and started walking.

You know, troublesome girl, I'm gonna regret saying this but, you're going in the direction we just came from."

"Eh…I knew that. I was checking to make sure you did." Dawn sweat dropped and followed him in the other direction.

/

"Brock, we've been walking for hours. How do we know Dawn didn't escape already? She could be waiting at the Pokemon Center right now." Ash complained. Pikachu nodded its agreement.

"Trust me, she's still down here. Call it…a man's intuition." Brock assured his nervous friend.

"All right. Hey, look!" Ash found the cave Dawn and Paul had been in the previous morning. He poked his head inside and saw a gold clip on the ground. "Isn't this Dawn's?" Brock nodded.

"They must have been here recently." The breeder concluded.

"Then we shall continue onward!" Ash said heroically. Brock rolled his unseen eyes.

"Come on, the sooner we get going the sooner we can find Dawn."

Dawn and Paul had been walking in silence for about a half hour when Dawn just couldn't take it anymore. "So uh, listened to any good music?" She asked pathetically, but desperate for conversation. Paul sent her a hard glare from over his shoulder. "Guess not…"

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Paul demanded. Dawn's face hardened.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with the boy I like!" She huffed angrily. Then, her hands flew to her face to hide the crimson blush. _OMG! I CANNOT believe I just said that out loud!_ Paul's eyes widened.

"What?" _Why I am all tingly now that she said that? Argh…stupid teenage hormones._

"Umm…I uh, um, er…" She stuttered still blushing.

"Well guess what?" _NO! Damn those hormones!_

"W-what?" Dawn looked up nervously.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let the stupid, annoying, troublesome girl that I like to travel with me." Paul mentally slapped himself. He never revealed his feelings! Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Really? Y-you like me?" She stuttered. Paul was having an inner argument with himself._ Damn it! Now what?_

_**Uh. You kiss her. Duh.**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**You hormones/consciences. And by the way…**_

No.

_**No what?**_

_No everything!_

…_**I'm gonna have to take over…**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Tsk tsk. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but…**_

_**Clickclick**__**.**_

_**WHAT DID YOU DO!?**_

I switched our places. Your welcome.

_**NOOOO!?**_

_YEEESS! Get over it. Bye!_

Unknowingly to Dawn, the boy in front of her was not who she thought he was anymore. It was still him, but not him. It was……HIS HORMONES!! AHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! So PH (Paul's Hormones) tilted Dawn's chin up and kissed her.

Ok. My job here is done.

Clickclick

_THANK ARCEUS! You are so dead!_

_**You can't kill me. I'm you.**_

_Then the only way to kill you would be to kill myself?_

_**Yes- NO! You still have the rest of your life ahead of you!**_

Fine.

_**By the way…your still lip locked with Dawn.**_

_Eh? _

Bye! –poofs-

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

"Argh! Another dead end!" Ash whined. Brock sighed.

"Ash, there's a smaller tunnel right-" He broke off at the sight before him. "here." Dawn looked up sheepishly.

"So, uh, I guess Pikachu's okay." She pointed to the little mouse Pokemon that was smiling diabolically.

"Yeah. I never guessed you and Paul would end up together. I though it'd be Kenny or-" Ash stopped there. Dawn and Paul both blushed lightly.

"Or who, Ash?" Dawn inquired.

"Zoey."

"E-eh?" Dawn stuttered.

"Never mind."

"Um, er yeah…come on, let's just go." Dawn ushered them out of the small tunnel. Paul rolled his eyes and pushed past Ash and Brock.

"See you losers later. Assuming you ever get out of here. If not, I'm not sending a rescue team after you." He muttered before disappearing down a dark corridor. Dawn sighed.

"Guess some things never change." She smiled." "But I'm okay with that."

So how'd you like the ending Chappie? I know it long awaited and I wasn't gonna be so evil as to wait any longer to put it up. R&R!


End file.
